Geronimo
Geronimo was a contestant on Season 1 and Season 7 - All-Stars. Geronimo is best-known for his strong will and physical prowess. In 1'', he was placed on an ill-fated tribe where he had no power; upon being switched to a new tribe, he was voted out pre-merge due to being a physical threat. He returned for a second chance in ''All-Stars where he experienced success within his tribe. In the merge, he and other contestants formed a counter-alliance against the dominant ADEMS Family, but he was unsuccessful in breaking them apart and was subsequently voted out. ''Season 1'' Placed on the Nar tribe, Geronimo formed a close bond with Pluto and was allied with the men. Nar would lose the first two immunity challenges; Geronimo helped vote out Laramie, but Pluto reneged on the men and Geronimo's ally Jiminy was voted out next. Nar won the next immunity challenge but lost the subsequent one, Geronimo and Pluto teamed up to vote for Hayley; for the first time ever, there was a tie in the votes, leading to a fire-starting tiebreaker. Geronimo won, and Hayley was eliminated. Subsequently, Nar was absorbed in a tribal swap, and Geronimo found himself on the dominant Kurrenti tribe, winning four out of six challenges. Geronimo returned to Tribal Council just before the merge, where the tribe was torn between voting him out for being a physical threat or Cheyenne for being a social threat. In the end, Geronimo was voted out unanimously. *Geronimo and Hayley tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Hayley was eliminated. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Geronimo returned six seasons later as an all-star, and was placed on the co-ed tribe, Skyfall. The tribe proved to be dominant, winning four out of the five first immunity challenges; the only time Geronimo attended Tribal Council, he allied with Ryder to target Blake, who was successfully eliminated in a fire-starting tiebreaker. Geronimo remained on Skyfall after the first tribe swap (winning all immunity challenges) and after the tribal absorption, where he returned to Tribal Council right before the merge. Having formed an alliance with Maggie and Ryder, they chose to vote out Seamus over Erika. Geronimo made it to the merge, where he allied with Deirdre, Jonathan, and Ryder; however, Maggie turned against them, and Deirdre became the first juror. Facing sequential elimination, Geronimo's alliance tried to convince Maggie to flip after Alex was evacuated; they were unable to break the ADEMS Family apart, however, and Geronimo, voted out for being a physical threat, became the third juror. Geronimo ultimately voted for Erika to win the game; she finished as runner-up. Trivia *Geronimo, with Hayley, was one of the first contestants to participate in a tiebreaker, and by extension the first contestants to participate in a fire-starting tiebreaker. **Geronimo was the first contestant to win a tiebreaker, and by extension the first contestant to win a fire-starting tiebreaker. *Geronimo was the lowest-ranked contestant to return for All-Stars; he was also the only one to make neither the merge or jury portions of the game. *In both of his seasons, Geronimo only received votes against him at the last Tribal Council he attended as a contestant with a tribe. *Geronimo was the first contestant to be voted out twice by the same person, being voted out by Maggie in both 1'' and ''All-Stars. Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Nar Tribe Category:Day 21 Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Skyfall Tribe Category:Jury Tribe Category:Day 30 Category:7th Place Category:All-Stars Jury Category:Jury Members Category:12th Place Category:Contestants Category:Returning Players